Daughter of Zeus in Panem
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Thalia ends up in Panem somehow in an odd twist of everything in her life. She remembers hunting and then she's in 12. Nothing really makes much sense in why she was there or how. But Katniss finds her in Victors Village and takes her to 13. And when Thalia goes on about the gods? Let's say it doesn't give her the best reputation. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I should really be working on my Ouran Highschool Host Club fic, but I couldn't help it. It was very tempting. Besides, I couldn't think of anything for that one at the moment. I hit my my head like an hour ago. It's still bleeding. Don't worry, I'm still alive.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Thalia Grace's POV_

I don't know how the Hades I got here. I got pissed off at my dad. A week later, I'm hunting and then I'm here.

I look up and see uh… planes I guess. They were dropping bombs on these weak people. Wait no that guy looks like he can actually fight. Anyway, so this guy just runs past me in this very urgent tone. I guess it makes sense since there were bombs and everything.

I don't really remember much of that day. Just walking to this real nice neighborhood, unlike the rest of the town. Everywhere else looked like shit. People were screaming, dying, and being blown to bits. So, anyway, I was like walking through the carnage, and a lot of people gave me some really messed up looks.

I guess I was more preoccupied with the fact that they all look like they should've died centuries ago. There was a little girl around thirteen running up to me.

"What are you doing?! The Capitol's going to kill you?! Come on!" She tried to drag me away towards the forest.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. "I don't need help! I'm the daughter of Zeus or Jupiter or whatever his name is!"

I scared her I think. So, I continued my walk through the dead bodies, towards the nice looking houses. They were like the only place that wasn't blown up. I stayed in this one that looked like somebody had actually lived in it.

I was there for I don't give a shit how long. I was just there. None of the people had come back, so I gave myself the VIP tour.

Bodies were everywhere, so was ash, soot, and smoke, so it was hard to breathe. I really didn't care.

Weeks passed- I think. So, this one girl comes back in a plane. She was in the house, so I guessed that she lived here with her family. She was my only chance, not that I needed her help.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Thalia. I'm uh- not from here. You see, I don't know where I am, so if you could direct me to Manhattan, that'd be great. Then, I'll leave what I think is your house."

She scowled. I thought I was good at scowling. She was really good at it.

"What's Manhattan?"

"You know… Manhattan, New York. What country are we in anyway? I'm from America. Manhattan's in New York City, which is in the state of New York, which is in the United States of America, which is in North America, south of Canada and north of Mexico."

She stared at me then told me to follow her. She was pretty hostile. Does that mean I can get away with being hostile? Wait, where's my bow?

I think I left it upstairs.

"Wait, I left my bow upstairs." She stopped reluctantly.

I ran to the house and up the stairs. There was my bow. Right there. In its silver glory. It's looked better. I admit it. But really, it hasn't been my priority. After all, I'm in a completely strange country. One where they don't even know what New York is.

I ran back down to the girl. She looked around seventeen and she had dark hair with grey eyes. Really, a lot of the people I had seen earlier looked like that and the rest were blond with blue eyes. If they were blond, grey-eyed people I would have thought at first that they were all children of Athena. But none of them did have grey eyes, so it doesn't matter.

"I'm Thalia."

"Katniss." She said darkly.

"Katniss what?" She gave me a quizzical stare. "You know your last name?"

"Everdeen." I nodded. "You haven't heard of me?" I shook my head. "Well, you're probably the only person in Panem that hasn't."

"Is that bad?"

She shrugged. "What's _your_ last name?"

"I don't use it because it's my mother's last name and she wasn't a very good mother. At all."

"That's a lousy excuse."

"Really, maybe you've heard of my dad. He's Zeus, the god of the sky and lightning and storms. The most powerful of all of the gods. He's the king of the gods. The Lord of the Sky."

She looked at me like I was crazy. Hadn't she heard of Greek Mythology? Nico was fascinated with it before he even knew his dad was Hades. He played that stupid Mythomagic game all the time. He was telling us about it the whole time we were taking him and Bianca to Camp.

"Follow me. I'll take you to 13. It's… not in ruins there. Well, the underground isn't."

"I can't go underground. My uncle Hades would kill me on the spot. He controls everything under the ground and all the precious metals of the world. I can't go oversea either because my uncle Poseidon would kill me if I got on a boat. Or if I was on the beach."

"Can you go in a hovercraft?"

"Maybe, but I'm afraid of heights." She looked at me strangely. "It's weird because my brother can fly. I don't really want to fly own my own though." I smiled at her uncomfortably.

She continued to stare at me oddly.

"Let's go," she said finally. And she walked away. So I followed her.

"So Katniss. Did you live there?"

"Yes." She seemed kind of distracted. "Why didn't you run to the woods?"

"One time I was turned into a tree by my father because I was dying and he couldn't stop it. So he turned me into a pine tree. The hill I was on was called Half-Blood Hill because of it. Then my cousin Percy and my friend Annabeth recovered the Golden Fleece from the Sea of Monsters which is presently in the Bermuda Triangle. But it healed me and now I'm a living human again."

She didn't say anything. My answer didn't really have anything to do with the question. It just explained that I was a tree for five years. I think that she thinks I'm insane.

"A hovercraft is the only way to 13, so if you want to stay here then okay."

"I'll go."

We walked in silence to a rope ladder that went straight up to what I'm guessing is a hovercraft. It was quite high up and I really didn't want to climb up it, but it was that or taking the chance of people dropping bombs on me.

When I was up in the… thing, I felt sick immediately. It wasn't fair. Dad should take away my fear of heights or something. This made me think of when I was in Apollo's sun chariot. The thought made me shudder, and Katniss gave me another weird look. She looked really surprised that I didn't know who she was. Should I know who she was?

I didn't look away from my feet the entire time we were flying. When we landed I felt like kissing the ground, but Katniss was still looking at me strangely. That one guy I had seen a few weeks ago was with us, the one who looked like he could fight. They had been talking for a little bit on the hovercraft, but I hadn't been paying attention.

Then one guy came over towards me and told me that I had to go to the hospital area to be checked and everything like that. So I followed him reluctantly.

"My name's Boggs. I thought we'd gotten all the survivors from 12. You're pretty lucky to be alive."

"Oh, I'm not from the place you call 12. I'm from New York, sort of. It's where my dad lives, he's Zeus. I'm with Lady Artemis and her Hunters though. I'm the Lieutenant, so I'm in charge whenever Lady Artemis isn't around. I used to be a tree, but I don't like talking about that."

He looked at me strangely too.

"So, your name?"

"Thalia."

"Last name?"

"Do I have to tell you? I don't usually use it unless I really have to." We made it to the hospital part. "Can I just go by Thalia? That's what I've done since before I was turned into a tree, which was quite a while ago."

He nodded. Then he led me to a very specific room. When I was inside I realized it was empty and completely white. It only had a bed.

"I'll have to take your bow."

"No! It shows I'm a Hunter! You can't have it!" He took it out of my hands. Then he proceeded to walk out. "Come on! You can take the arrows! Just let me keep the bow!" He turned and shook his head.

"I'll have to take those too actually." He took my quiver off my back.

I didn't dare tell him about Aegis or my spear or my hunting knives. He'd take those too. He walked out and shut the door.

I sat on the bed and tapped my silver bracelet. Aegis expanded immediately. Then I heard the door handle turn. I tapped the shield and it shrunk back to the bracelet. A man in his mid-thirties or forties walked into the room tiredly.

"You people from District 12 are causing me to lose my nap time."

"I'm not-" He waved his hand to silence me like he didn't care. He probably didn't.

"Please, dark hair, blue eyes. One of your parents was a merchant while the other was from the Seam. It's pure logic."

"But I'm from New York! Not District 12! My father is Zeus, the Lord of the Sky you stupid mortal! He could throw you into Tartarus! 'Course you're a male, so it's obvious that you would be like this!"

I had never pulled that whole "male" thing before. It was more of a thing that the other Hunters would do.

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"I heard you don't have a last name. We could give you a title like Morphling Girl."

I ran at him and my hand caught his shoulder. He crumpled to the ground as the electricity went through his body and more doctors ran in. They looked very shocked considering that I didn't have anything in my hands or that nothing was lodged in his body. They looked at me in a scared manner. I just put my hands in my pockets.

Then a woman came in with a girl. I imagine the woman looked a lot like the girl when she was younger, but now she looked kind of frail and stuff. Then I looked at the girl again. She looked very familiar. Maybe she was one of those people running away to the woods.

"You're alive," the girl said quietly.

Then I recognized her. She was the one that tried to pull me away from the carnage. I acted like I didn't recognize her though because the doctors may try to make me think that I'm from "District 12".

Most of the doctors left, leaving the woman and the girl in the room with me.

"Could you sit down?" The woman asked softly. I did so obligingly. "Katniss mentioned finding you in our home while looking around the ruins."

"Listen, I just met Katniss, but evidently I should already know who she is. I've never been to 12 before the day the uh… flying hovercrafts bombed the place. I don't even know what country I'm in. I'm from New York; at least that's where my dad lives. I move around all the time with Lady Artemis, who is technically my half-sister."

They stared at me quizzically.

"Why don't you just tell us your name and we'll go from there." The woman seemed nice enough. She could be a monster though. Monsters are usually nice. Something told me she wasn't though.

"My name is Thalia Grace..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what you people are thinking. You want me to be executed for not updating. Well, I apologize. It's just that I have a very taxing schedule. And the fact that I just took three standarized tests too many. And I'm failing in History. For that I was grounded for about a day.**

**Just for a warning, you should not take my friends and me bowling or give us ice-cream at eleven o' clock. Or makes us take part in a Just Dance 4 competition. While bowling I had a panic attack because they all suddenly hugged me. And truthfully, I have a fear of people.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Thalia's POV_

"My name is Thalia Grace. I'm fifteen years old, and I've been that old since the day before I turned sixteen. My father is Zeus, the God of the Sky and Lightning and Storms etc., etc. My mother was an actress, but she got drunk a lot and was real irresponsible. And she kept begging my dad to take her to Mount Olympus, which is on top of the Empire State Building. She also wanted to be a goddess, blah, blah, blah. So my dad left her. Then he came back when I was seven. But he was in his Roman form, which made him Jupiter, but he didn't tell my mom that. My brother Jason was born soon after and my mom started being clingy again etcetera, etcetera. My dad left."

I was interrupted by the girl.

"What do you mean he left? He left you guys again?" I nodded. "That's terrible."

"So I was nine years old and my brother was two. My mom took us on a vacation to a place called the Wolf House. Then she said that my brother was gone, that Hera had taken him. I got mad that she had let Jason be taken or lost or whatever. When we got home, I ran away."

The girl interrupted me again.

"You just left your mother? Why would you just leave her like that?"

"I didn't trust her with Jason. He was gone, so I left."

"That's still terrible."

I shrugged then continued with my story.

"I met _Luke_," I only managed to say his name. "I was with him for weeks, and we met Annabeth. Later, Grover found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood. But a lot of monsters were attracted to me because my father was Zeus. They attacked us. And we were so close. I had Grover take Luke and Annabeth through the border while I fought them. I would've died if my father hadn't turned me into a tree."

"What happened then?" The girl reminded me a bit of Annabeth. She was curious and clearly smart.

"Six years later Luke poisoned the tree that was me. My cousin Percy and Annabeth got the Golden Fleece from the Sea of Monsters, which is in the Bermuda Triangle and it healed me and turned me back into a human. I should have been eighteen but I aged slower because I was a tree. I was fourteen at the time. Then the next year, Lady Artemis was taken hostage by the Titans as was Annabeth. We rescued them the day before the summer solstice and my birthday. I became one of Lady Artemis's Hunters to avoid being the cause for a war that would start when I turn sixteen. I haven't aged since then. Then next year, Percy turned sixteen so the war started then. He bathed in the River Styx and took on the Achilles Curse. He, Annabeth, and I went up to Mount Olympus to fight Kronos who was kind of reincarnated into Luke's body. My legs were crushed by a giant statue of Hera so Percy and Annabeth went on without me. Luke ended up killing himself which stopped Kronos from coming to full power."

"Is that all?" The girl sounded disappointed.

"Not quite."

The woman had stayed quiet the entire time. I looked at her and she nodded for me to continue.

"The December after the war, Percy went missing and Annabeth found Jason, Leo, and Piper. I didn't know it at the time. Jason, Leo, and Piper went on a quest to save Hera and they ran into me and the Hunters. That's pretty much it. Well, and the fact that they, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Nico won the war against the Giants and Gaea."

The girl looked at me like she had just read the best book series in the world. If my life was a book series, five years of it would be, "_I was sitting on Half-Blood Hill, roots in the ground. I protected the camp. I am a magical tree that is actually a human that was turned into a tree because she was dying._"

That would be boring. People would be more likely to write about Percy. He was never turned into a tree.

"I'm Prim," the girl said finally. "Katniss is my sister. This is my mother." I nodded. "You're in District 13 right now. Do you really not know who Katniss is?"

"Why is everyone surprised by that?"

"She won the Hunger Games with Peeta and was put into the Quarter Quell, with Peeta." Her voice dropped like she wasn't supposed to say what she was telling me. "They're supposed to get married, but they aren't going to."

Prim's mother shook her head. She almost looked amused by Prim's behavior.

"Where's New York?" She asked me.

"New York City is in the state of New York which is in the country of the United States of America which is in the continent of North America."

"North America?"

"Yep."

"All that's left of North America is Panem."

"What's that?"

"The country you're in right now." I looked at her like she was insane. I was in Detroit not too long ago, destroying the last of Monocle Motors. I was with the Hunters of course.

There was no such thing as Panem then. Gods, I hope this is a dream. Yes, that's all it is. There were some Cyclopes left and they knocked me unconscious. Phoebe has had the Hunters carry me to our campsite and I'm recovering right now. This is all a dream.

"Do you think it's some sort of time portal that messed everything up?" Prim asked us.

If that was true, maybe there's no such thing as North America because I was gone! What if there was some sort of monster uprising and the gods, Romans, Greeks, and Amazons were overpowered or something. No! That wouldn't happen just because I wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked me.

"Yeah, the room's just getting to me. How long are they going to keep me in solitary confinement?"

"You're not being put in solitary confinement. They do this with everyone. It was quite busy when they found everyone. Simple questions. Who you are and stuff like that. They'll assign you a room in no time."

"How long is no time?"

"They're figuring it out right now." I nodded and smiled to give the impression that I wasn't panicked. "We'll take you to dinner."

The thought of eating actually sounded really good. After all, I haven't eaten anything decent in forever. Two weeks maybe. I'm not exactly sure. But when we got there and I got the food, I felt like I was about to puke. It was dreadful. Both the feeling and the food.

That girl Prim noticed the disgusted look on my face. She walked over to me asked if I wanted to skip dinner. I couldn't answer; the food was that bad. And I've lived with twelve year olds cooking.

She helped me figure out where I was supposed to be staying.

"You'll have to wear the District uniform you know."

"Can I at least keep my clothes in a drawer or closet or something?" She nodded. "Well, what's this uniform look like?" She looked at what she was wearing.

If she was wearing something else, she would look quite nice. But this uniform didn't seem to flatter her at all. Probably not me either. And something tells me that the people in charge here won't be pleased if I try to change it.

"At least you're not from the Capitol. This would be dreadful for you if you were."

What does she mean? The terrible looking uniform is dreadful! Why the Hades would I want to wear that thing?! It's uglier than Medusa! I know what Medusa's face looks like. It's on my shield, at least an imprint of it is.

I shrugged, just to give the impression that I didn't care.

With that, she left me standing in this blank room with a bed.


End file.
